


What did all of this mean to them?

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), F/M, Fictober 2020, First Love, October Prompt Challenge, True Love's Kiss, day 30, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: True Love conquers all adversity.Villains cannot love in the right way.Two truths implanted in their minds since they were born. Uma had always believed it.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	What did all of this mean to them?

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

_True Love conquers all adversity._

_Villains cannot love in the right way._

Two truths implanted in their minds since they were born. Uma had always believed it. But for that reason, they shouldn't let villains have children. If they didn't love, how was Auradon supposed to think they were going to take care of their children? That didn't make sense.

_True Love is the most powerful force in the universe._

_True Love was the beginning of all._

And its catalyst was the True Love’s kiss. Capable of doing the impossible. Even bringing the dead to the land of the living.

But the villains had no True Love. And their descendants lived within a magical barrier.

Uma always heard villains talk about their achievements and victories. She always bit her tongue to ask the obvious. If all of them had magic that they had used before being locked up, had they had True Love?

Because True Love's first kiss used to unleash the true potential of heroes.

Was that the same principle with the villains?

Uma wondered who her mother had loved? How had they been? Where were they?

But no descendant dared to say anything to their parents.

Once Uma had overheard Evie confess, in a nervous whisper, that villains killed their True Love. Dark magic believed that by killing the other person, they could absorb their magic as well.

‘ _And it must not be necessarily romantic love. It could be family or friendship. A True Love kiss is not necessarily on the lips._ ’ Evie had sounded terrified.

Because if that was true, the most convenient thing for any descendant was that their parents didn’t love them. Because who knew? They could sacrifice them.

Uma found a lot of sense in that. And she grew up with that knowledge. Eventually, her mother confirmed it, without even realizing she did.

Ursula had always been viciously cruel to Uma. And on more than one occasion her mother had ordered Uma _not_ to love her. As if love were something that could kill her mother. Like…

‘ _Did you kill your parents?’_ Uma dared to ask, in a moment when she believed was going to die.

Her mother's tentacle around her neck loosened enough to let her breathe.

‘ _My father._ ’ Ursula replied nonchalantly and tossed Uma across the room.

Uma barely remembered what her mother said. Something about it was in their blood. Gods killing their parents. Descendants killing their parents. That was the same old story. And she wasn't going to let Uma do the same to her.

So, Uma grew up, aware of the danger of True Love. Analyzing the possibility that True Love could unleash her power.

And when she found love, she fantasized about the possibility that it was True Love. But Uma feared that something would take over her and murder Harry by proxy. Because every villain had done it.

Is that what made them villains? Murder the most beautiful thing they had? Or was it something uncontrollable? Like a mating dance that came in the genes and nobody taught them, but happened.

Uma fought against that feeling. She hid it behind control, passion, and detachment. No one could really hurt her or him if nothing happened. Harry must have felt it, of course, because the tension between them turned to devotion on his part. Pure and liquid devotion.

Until King Ben appeared on the Isle of the Lost. Until Harry and Gil kidnapped him for her. Until Mal took the king from her.

Until Uma thought of following them.

But for that she needed magic.

Uma looked at the place where the magic bridge should form. The frozen sea was under her feet.

"Uma...?"

She looked at Harry. An invisible force was holding him in place. Waiting. Uma wondered what would become of him while she wasn’t with him to adjust his leash. What would become of her while she didn’t have him by her side?

Uma took his face. She didn't kiss him as she would have liked: Passionately, as he always believed, falling on the blankets from some corner of the ship; or slowly, how she used to fantasize, sitting on his lap, and trapping him between her and a wall. No. She kissed him tentatively, not knowing what to expect. Uma kissed him so fast she could barely understand what was happening. One spark to start a fire. Harry looked at her in surprise, trying to decipher her actions. But Uma dropped into the sea, without a farewell or explanation.

Later, from the television of Ursula's Fish and Chips, Harry looked at Ben under a spell. And for further confirmation, he admired how Uma transformed. Everyone celebrated, even knowing a potential temporary loss. Because seeing Uma like this was just a sign that their captain could use magic. Harry clung to the table, licking his lips as he had been doing all this time.

_True Love conquers all adversity._

_Villains cannot love in the right way._

What did all of this mean to them? Harry didn't care. He was willing to die in that dance if it meant that his captain would become the Goddess that she was destined to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Thanks for all.


End file.
